


Rain/Reign (Undisclosed)

by AlternateMew



Series: 4F - Flash Fan Fiction Friday [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: 4F, Flash Fan Fiction Friday, Gen, General fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateMew/pseuds/AlternateMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain/Reign (Undisclosed)

He was on a mission; sent to find a very special fusion of a mythical power and an everyday sight. 

The last he had known he was being sung a lullaby as he rested comfortably, quickly dozing off to a deep sleep. He was guaranteed a chance to meet many new friends if he rested a while. Friends like no others. Friends with special powers that just shouldn't be, but are. 

So he slept. When he opened his eyes, he was in front of a beautiful log cabin. This place was familiar. He knew where to go from here. Just a short walk brought him to a thriving garden. It had been left unattended for at least two weeks, but the plants had grown enough to harvest anyways. He plucked the ripe fruits and planted some seeds for the next time he should come; however long that may end up being. 

The place was actually a rather small island with only enough room for the one house, the garden, and a shelf to place gifts in case someone else came by. None of these would be important for the mission, however. A long bridge connected the island with his destination; a lush forest. He crossed it and quickly found himself lost within. This didn't matter much. No matter which path he took, they all led to the same place. He focused less on where he was going and more on what he was seeing. 

It didn't take long to find what he was looking for. Ripples in a pond revealed who he wanted to see. A small blue creature with a white, spiral-marked belly. A poliwag.

All it took to become friends was a small game. He met and played with some others along the way after, but the tadpole was the only one he allowed himself to grow attached to. Only one new friend could come with him. The rest would fade away to be nothing more than memories, if that. Once they arrived at the giant tree at the end of the trail, he took out a spare fruit for a simple ritual. The oran berry was placed at the base of the tree as he concentrated on wishing. 

He awoke from his slumber, ready to greet the world and his new friend. The small tadpole was treated with care  as she grew stronger and more capable. A dream come true. When she was ready, she was gifted a crown of rock and sent on a brief trip. Upon retuning, she had fully matured into a bipedal green frog. She wan't like most politoad, however. Wherever she was, a downpour followed.

The team had been having troubles with some fiery rivals with a ninetales who summoned harsh, blinding sunlight whenever she appeared. Now with Politoad on their side, it was time to go show them who would reign supreme. 

When you go chasing your dreams, sometimes things get a little crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Pokémon


End file.
